Harmony Unleashed: Uprising
Harmony Unleashed: Uprising is an American TV animated series based on the Franchise Harmony Unleashed and the My Little Pony Franchise by Hasbro produced by Madhouse, Titmouse, Man of Action Studios, Hasbro Studios, Aaron Montalvo Animation Studios, The Pony Network and AtomicRanger97 Network under distribution by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and FremantleMedia Enterprises. It will be developed by Man of Action, Lauren Faust and Aaron Montalvo. And it will be rated TV-PG and TV-14. This is the first animated series to both be rated less than a mature audience only and more than a younger one, and also the second animated series not involving the YouTube Poop universe. In November 19, it premiered the 5-parter event part of Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network in the Thanksgiving Week, when the new episodes after the 5-parter releases in January 2013. About the Show An animated series for Harmony Unleashed: Uprising has been planned and announced for 2013 and it will be a AtomicRanger97 Original Series as well as a Pony Network Original Series and it will be developed by Man of Action, Lauren Faust and Aaron Montalvo. And it will be rated TV-PG and TV-14. This is the first animated series to both be rated less than a mature audience only and more than a younger one, and also the second animated series not involving the YouTube Poop universe. The animation will have a mixture art and color design of Generator Rex as character designs by Jose Lopez and adding Black Dynamite/The Boondocks-like shading as Madhouse animates with the art color design by Satoshi Hashimoto and LeSean Thomas. The series is animated by Titmouse, Sunmin Image Pictures Co., Ltd. and Japanese Animation Studio Madhouse and produced by The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network, Hasbro Studios and DHX Media. It confirms that on November 19th, 2012, it premieres the 5-part pilot event named "Beginning of Magic" along with Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama on AR97N as a Toonami Special Block exclusive "Toonami Thanksgiving Extravaganza". Only in this series some of the MLP: FiM Cast gets replaced by others that are american VA's, except for Aaron Montalvo, Adonis Ortiz, Tara Strong and John DeLancie, which it reprises Twilight, Aaron, Adonis and Discord. Plot After a way of meeting with the ponies, a jurassic quarreling between dislikers and lovers of My Little Pony in both the fanbase and the show, and a dark energy familiar with the villains they faced before, Aaron and Twilight team up with 2 of his family members, his cousin Adonis and his step-niece, Christina and some of his friends who like MLP and others who are best with him as well as 5 of the Mane Six to start a resistance of Equestria to save mankind and ponykind, and to keep the hate away from a show they love for the sake of love between a boy and a girl without changing anyone's opinions. Characters Characters of both the MLP Series and the Uprising Series Main Characters/Mane Six Princesses Cutie Mark Crusaders Major Characters Villains/Antagonists Supporting Characters More to come TBA Episodes The 5-parter aired from November 19 to November 23 on AtomicRanger97's Toonami. The series will return with new episodes in January 5th, 2013 on Saturday Nights with Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift at 9pm. There will be 2 seasons and a total of 26 episodes per season. Later, they have planned and announced a third season but no total of season 3 episodes has been confirmed yet since the season 3 of MLP: FiM will be possibly the final due to 13 episodes. International Release The series will be released worldwide around 2013 by FremantleMedia. The 5-part pilot airs, along with the series in Latinamerica from December 31, 2012 to January 4, 2013 on NaruIchi97MAX and The Pony Network and in Japan in Spring 2013 on Toei Channel, TV Asahi and Animax. As of January 2013, since TV Tokyo, Dreams Come True and Bushiroad re-licensed the My Little Pony franchise from Takara Tomy for a japanese release for the Friendship Is Magic Series, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad team up to license the Harmony Unleashed series by releasing Uprising on TV Asahi, Animax, Cartoon Network and Toei Channel in Spring of 2013. Airings *United States - AtomicRanger97 Network Toonami, The Pony Network, Spike TV *Canada - NI97 Jetstream, Teletoon, G4 *Latin America - NaruIchi97MAX, Boomerang, Cartoon Network *Asia - Toonami, Animax *Japan - TV Asahi, Animax, Toei Channel, Cartoon Network *Europe - Cartoon Network/Adult Swim (UK/Ireland), MTV (Some European Countries), 2x2 (Russia), Disney XD (Spain) *Africa - NaruIchi97 Television, Animax *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television Music The music is composed by Steve Jablonsky from the Battleship Movie and Brian Tyler from The Expendables 2 and Dragonball: Evolution, with a score and arrangement made by Kevin Manthei from Generator Rex and the MLP: FiM original music composer, William Anderson. The opening theme is Castle of Glass by Linkin Park Opening Themes File:Linkin Park - CASTLE OF GLASS (featured in Medal of Honor Warfighter)|Castle of Glass by Linkin Park (Harmony Unleashed: Uprising and Medal of Honor Warfighter Theme) File:Infinite Stratos - Straight Jet-0|Japanese Dub Opening Theme - Straight Jet by Minami Kuribayashi (From Infinite Stratos) Ending Themes File:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Ending 1 START (Full)-0|Japanese Dub Ending Theme - Start by Masataka Nakaguchi (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) Gallery HUUprisingJapaneseLogo.png|Japanese Dub Logo SpiritBronyResistanceHUURLogo.png|Spirit Brony Resistance Logo See Also *Harmony Unleashed Category:TV Series Category:Tv program Category:Animated Series Category:Spin-off Series Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series